Another Day at the Sohma Household
by I'm hooked on anime crack
Summary: I haven't wrote any fruits baskets story so bare with me. There's alot of drama romance humor hope you like it.


**Another Day at the Sohma Household**

"**Miss Honda here I bought you this" Yuki said.**

"**Oh, you didn't have to buy me this Yuki" Torhru answered.**

"**Please take it Torhru it would mean a lot to me" Yuki asked.**

"**Just take it then maybe he will shut the hell up" yelled Kyo.**

"**Thank you very much Yuki" Torhru smiled. "Kyo you need to be nice", Yuki argued.**

"**Why don't you make me ", Kyo yelled back.**

"**I will stupid cat"**

"**Damn rat"**

"**Behave you guys, I am going to write in my new diary that Yuki bought me" Torhru said.**

**May 1st Morning**

**Dear diary,**

**I'm so happy Yuki bought me this diary. It's so beautiful it's a bright pink with flowers and frilly things. I don't even deserve this. But Yuki is so caring, I had to take it so, he wouldn't feel bad.**

**Kyo's been trying to control his anger. It's been working but whenever Yuki or Kagura are around he "he blows his top" as Yuki says. I miss mom, it's been 3 years since she passed away. I miss her terribly, but Ou and Hanajima are helping me. They are doing very well. I almost forgot Ou brought a led pipe to school yesterday. The Yuki Fan Club was picking on me, they almost fainted .Well got to go to school, I will write soon.**

**Torhru **

**On the way home from school Kyo asked trying to hold back his anger "Torhru why are you caring that stupid gift that firkin rat gave you "**

"**Because it means so much to me that he spent his own money on little me" Torhru answered.**

"**Here I got this for you this before that stupid rat did", Kyo said.**

"**Thank you so much Kyo it's a beautiful picture of everyone, Torhru cried.**

"**Yeah it's nothing much, but it took a long time to make the frame," Kyo explained.**

"**But it is something very wonderful thank you" Torhru said.**

**With that long way home from school Torhru looked at the picture frame it had Momiji, Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, Kagura, Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Kesa and me.**

"**Isn't it beautiful? Torhru asked.**

"**The picture is good but the frame looks like a kindergartener made it," Yuki scowled.**

"**Hey you damn rat I put my heart and soul in to that project" Kyo yelled.**

"**Guys would you please calm down " Torhru asked.**

"**Fine I will if that damn rat will" Kyo said**

"**I will too" Yuki agreed.**

"**Guys if you don't need me till dinner time I will be in my room" Torhru said.**

"**Ok, fine" Kyo and Yuki said.**

"**Kyo if you only knew how much I love your gift. Here mom if it's okay with you can I put this picture next to you. Mom I would like you to meet my second family. Don't worry there not replacing the family I already have. I hope you like them because I do "Torhru cried. "Mom if you don't mind I'm going to write in my diary," Torhru asked. **

**May 1st Afternoon**

**Dear diary,**

**I am so happy I got another present. It's from Kyo. It has a picture of my new family. He mad it out of chopsticks not used ones, they were new. It was very sweet of him, don't you think? **

**I don't know what I would do if the Sohma's where to vanish out of my life forever. It would be like losing my mom… again.**

**Well it's getting towards dinner time, and if I don't make dinner Kyo, Shigure, Yuki get grumpy. And who knows if, I weren't here would they eat each other? Let's try not to think about that. I will write soon. **

**Torhru**

"**Kyo, Shigure, Yuki what do you want for dinner" Torhru asked.**

"**Leeks, I want leeks Yuki yelled.**

"**No, I hate leeks, you just said leeks cause I hate them" Kyo yelled with fiery.**

"**kyo , Yuki, I will make fried fish for Shigure, Kyo , and me. And leek soup for you Yuki" Torhru explained." **

"**No, it's alright I'll eat fried fish, Yuki said sadly.**

"**Ha I knew it you just wanted leeks cause I hate them," Kyo yelled with rage.**

"**Tell yourself whatever you need to"Yuki sarcastically said.**

"**It will only be a little while, I don't feel so good" Torhru whined.**

"**Miss Honda what's wrong, do you have a fever?" Yuki worried**

"**But I have to make dinner" Torhru cried weakly.**

"**Don't worry we will call out for dinner and Kyo can make you leek soup" Shigure ordered.**

"**But I hate leeks; it will make me sick "Kyo whined.**

"**Kyo you don't have to make the soup I can do it" Torhru whimpered.**

"**You should just go up stairs and rest, "Kyo trying to hold back his anger.**

"**I'm not trying to be a big pain, but I can't even move I'm so weak "Torhru cried.**

"**Damn it, I have to make this sick soup, and carry you upstairs" Kyo yelled with frustration.**

"**Don't worry Kyo I will bring Miss Honda to her room" said Yuki.**

"**Thank you Yuki I appreciate it "Torhru whined.**

"**Just go to sleep you need your rest" Yuki ordered.**

**(ZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZzzzz snoring)**

"**I didn't know Miss Honda snored so loudly" Yuki laughed.**

"**She hasn't even been stressed out, but she's just been trying to make are life's easier" Shigure said.**

"**She doesn't have to keep stressing over us, we can take care of our self's" Kyo wondered.**

"**That's just Torhru she cares for other people before herself" Yuki explained.**

"**Why do I have a fever? " Torhru wondered. Well since I'm in bed I might as well write in my diary.**

**May 1st Dinner time**

**Dear Diary,**

**I can't believe I have a fever. I still have to make dinner for everyone. I hope they get a well balanced meal. Poor Kyo he has to make me leek soup. He must really hate the smell. But it is so kind of him to make it for me. I wonder when I will see Hatsuharu or the other's soon. I miss Kesa so much, I miss having her at my ankles like a baby chick… she's so cute. I'm so hungry, I wonder if Kyo is done with my soup. Well I have to go to sleep so I can get better. I will write soon.**

**Torhru**

"**Torhru, your leek soup is done can I come in cause this smell is killing me" Kyo said sarcastically.**

"**Please come in "Torhru replied.**

"**Here is your leek soup it gagged me while I was cooking it. Just put the dishes outside your door when your done" Kyo said.**

"**Thank you very much Kyo I bet your soup will make me feel a lot better" Torhru weakly said.**

"**Sure whatever just get better" Kyo groaned.**

"**MMMMmmmmmmm…this soup is so good, I bet Kyo doesn't know this but he is a really good cook" Torhru pondered.**

"**All done, now to get up my strength and put the dishes outside" Torhru said.**

"**Nooooooo o broke the dishes "Torhru cried.**

"**Miss Honda are you alright" Yuki wondered.**

"**Torhru are you alright" Kyo worried.**

""**I'm fine but I broke the dishes" Torhru cried.**

"**Don't worry about the dishes, just get into bed and rest" Kyo compassionately said.**

"**Shigure can you call Hatori to see if he can see what's wrong with Miss Honda" Yuki asked.**

"**No, No you don't have to call Hatori". "Yuki it's just a cold if it's not better tomorrow morning then you can call Hatori". Torhru whimpered.**

"**Just for your sake so you can rest, if your not better tomorrow morning then I am calling Hatori" Yuki proclaimed.**

"**What time is it, O' my god it's 3:00 AM. I don't have to get up till 7:00 AM. Well since I'm up and I cant get back to sleep. I might as well write in my diary." Torhru yawned tiredly.**

**MAY 2nd Early Morning (3:00AM)**

**Dear diary,**

**I'm so tired; I feel a little better but not much. Yuki will probably call Hatoribut I don't care because I don't feel good. I don't want to stay home cause I want to go to school, and see Ou, Hanajima, Momiji, Hatsuharu, and the others. This just popped into my head when I will see Akito. He scares me so I hope I don't see him for awhile. Well I'm getting tired so I'm going to sleep. I will write soon.**

**Torhru**

**DING, DING, DING, DING.**

"**Its morning already wow I actually feel a lot better. I guess Yuki doesn't have to call Hatori." Torhru thought out loudly.**

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

"**Miss Honda are you feeling any better" Yuki asked.**

"**Yuki I am doing much better see I have all of my strength back. So what do you want for breakfast" Torhru wondered.**

"**I know this is out of ordinary but could you make blue berry pancakes. I've been craving for them Yuki asked while rubbing his stomach hungrily.**

"**Sure blue berry pancakes it is" Torhru smiled.**

"**So how is are little Torhru doing" Shigure asked perversely.**

"**I'm fine, we are having blue berry pancakes for breakfast' Torhru replied.**

"**Why are we having blue berry pancakes " Kyo argued.**

"**Because Yuki wants them, Kyo tomorrow is your day to pick breakfast" Torhru grinned.**

"**But I thought tomorrow was my day to pick breakfast" Shigure whined.**

"**No, I'm sorry Shigure its Kyo's turn to pick breakfast. Breakfast will be done in a few minutes" Torhru explained.**

"**Here we go blue berry pancakes for everyone, I hope you like them" Torhru asked.**

"**Torhru these are wonderful pancakes, but you forgot the whip cream and strawberries, and you should put them into a smile like the one you have "Shigure smiled.**

""**I'll be right back … here you go there's strawberry's and whip cream put into a smile" Torhru said while gasping for air.**

"**Thank you, you sweet little girl" Shigure said trying to sweet talk her.**

"**Miss Honda we should be leaving in a couple of minutes" Yuki said.**

"**I'll be down in a minute I have to write in my diary" Torhru yelled.**

"**Where are you my little pink diary, there you are "Torhru whispered.**

**May 1st Morning**

**Dear Diary,**

**Yuki thinks it's weird that he asked me to make blue berry pancakes for breakfast. I don't think it's weird. Shigure had to have strawberries and whip cream made into a smiley. Shigure and Kyo where arguing over who gets to pick breakfast tomorrow, Kyo gets to pick breakfast tomorrow if you where wondering. Well I got to go to school. See you later.**

**Torhru**


End file.
